Kokone Masahashi
Kokone Seiki Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and youngest child of Kimiko and Ando Masahashi. She will possess the abilities of Growth Manipulation, Flight, Aura Projection and Weather Prediction. Appearance Kokone will have dark brown eyes and a pale skin tone. She will be tall and slenderly built. Her hair will naturally be dark brown, but as an adult she will dye it a lighter and redder colour. She will also occasionally choose to curl it. Abilities Kokone's first ability will be Growth Manipulation. Using this ability, she will be able to manipulate a person's age, maturity and physical size, all by manipulating growth. She could alter physical age, age a person until this becomes fatal, shrink a person and grow someone to enormous size. She will be able to use the ability on herself, on other people and on any other living thing. The ability could also be used to inflict and to heal tumours, since these are caused by uncontrolled tissue growth. Her second ability will be Flight. The ability will allows her to fly in the air. She will be able to fly at supersonic speeds, to fly more slowly and just levitate with the ability.It will also protect her against any ill-effects of flying, such as low temperatures, air pressure and resistance. As an adult she will be able to carry others while flying. Kokone will be immune to gravity while flying, and therefore she couldn't be controlled or forced to land by using gravity manipulation. However, she will not be able to fly when she has increased her size using her growth manipulation. Her third ability will be Aura Projection. Kokone's aura will be capable of manipulating reality. Its effects will grow more powerful and potent as she matures. They will always be tied to her emotional state. For example, fear will have a defensive shielding effect while hatred or anger will have a destructive effect, smashing everything in the vicinity. Her ability will occasionally also be able to heal people or force people to be intimidated and to do her bidding. Her fourth and final ability will be Weather Prediction. This ability will enable Kokone to accurately predict future weather conditions. She will be able to foretell when rain, winds, storms and other forms of weather will occur, as well as foretelling events linked to weather, e.g. when a place will be prone to flooding or when heat and lightning could cause a wildfire. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kimiko Masahashi *Father - Ando Masahashi *Older sister - Sachie Masahashi *Older brother - Hayao Masahashi *Uncle - Hiro Nakamura *Aunt - Charlie Nakamura *Grandfather - Kaito Nakamura *Grandmother - Ishi Nakamura *Cousins - Asako and Kaishou Nakamura History & Future Etymology Kokone is a Japanese name meaning "sound of the heart". Her middle name, Seiki, means "star beginning". Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters